multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwaman Awards
The'' Dwaman Awards is a Centronian comedy-documentary holovision show. It is about beings who have died, become severely injured or sterilized themselves due to stupidity. The DA is an extremely popular show, despite it attracting some controversy. =Examples= Examples of Dwaman Awards'' include: *A Salsene who died from jumping off a building in an attempt to prove she could fly. *A Xodu who tried to rob the Aian Embassy and ended up being fatally shot. *A Lentaa who sterlized himself by pleasuring himself with a gun*. *8 teenage Salsenes who died after adopting a 'cute' baby terrortooth which soon killed them. The dolosid was found and humanely euthanized. *A Zyrothan that attempted to swim in a hot spring in order to impress his girlfriend. He died horribly. *A Skarg who died trying to ride a sklasher. *A Salsene who cooked herself alive trying to prove she was immune to fire. *A Zyrothan who fell to his death from a 50 storey building in an attempt to prove his bedroom window was unbreakable. *A Vrah who lost his leg after getting it stuck in a truck compactor. He stuck his leg in there to see what would happen*. *A Lentaa child who choked to death on a polished rock sphere after being told by his delusional parents that it would give him superpowers. His parents also swallowed the stones and choked. *A Salsene who fell to his death trying to jump from the top of one skyscraper to another. He obviously died on his first try. *A drunken Salsene who filled a large box with wet sand and buried himself in it. Doctors later found his corpse in the box after other Salsenes complained about the smell. *Several Zyrothan teenagers who sneaked into the alhturel exhibit at the local zoo for a laugh. The alhturel quickly impaled them and used them as food for her offspring. *A teenage female Xodu who bought a small spaceship for a few thousand credits, then used it for a joyride around Viperius. This resulted in the ship crashing into a hill on Centro, killing the Xodu instantly. *A Zyrothan who lost his face after shooting himself with a gun. He survived, but is now blind. He told Lairo Cando that he was trying to prove that the gun wasn't loaded*. His head now looks like a piece of flesh with a mouth. *A Salsene who died after trying to drink molten iron. Ironically, this Salsene was a fan of the DA. *Terp Yekig, a Zyrothan on Skrap who got eaten by a sklasher whilst dancing drunkenly in a pond. *A Salsene who was killed whilst trying to use a motorboat in space. *A Lentaa who tried to bathe in molten iron. He survived, but is now covered with scalding burns, and the skin of his legs and torso are missing*. An asterisk (*) indicates that the'' Dwaman Award'' was interviewed by Lairo Cando. =Controversy= The families of the people that died often sue the ''Dwaman Awards ''after showing the episodes. The Centronian Aian Embassy has also shown a dislike for the show, due to the fact that it makes fun of death. Some believe the show should be cancelled. =Host= The host of the show is a Salsene named Lairo Cando. Category:Centro Category:Holovision